Black veil brides fan fic
by Sins of Blood
Summary: Just after a concert, a girl meets black veil brides while waiting for her mum


Chapter 1

I stood in the crowd, everyone screaming "Black Veil Brides." I also screamed, I could feel the heat and started to sweat, my heart pounded as they came on to the stage, the music started to play and automatically I knew what song it was. It was 'I am bulletproof.' Andy's voice filled the room, it was amazing, his eyes scanned the crowd, he looked at me, well what I thought. I fought my way through the violent crowd to the stage, I didn't want to move from that spot, I stared at Andy and then let my eyes look at the rest of the band, Ashley was wearing his hat like normal, playing brilliantly like normal. Jinxx was really good on his guitar, he was amazingly awesome and for a few minuets I couldn't take my eyes of him. My eyes then went to Jake, he was just epic, he played wonderfully and CC played the drums better than any other band.

Once they did the last song, Andy said. "Good night Bristol." And then they walked of the stage, waving. I couldn't believe that I actually got to see them live, my heart pounded with joy, everyone turned and walked out the to the merchandise counter, I then fought my way to the front, I brought some wrist bands, a t-shirt and a poster, then I fought my way out side. Once I was outside I could feel the fresh air on my face, I stood there for a bit, letting myself cool down, the air was so cold but I didn't care. I then started to walk round to where my mum said she would pick me up and then I saw it, their tour bus, I was think of going over but I wouldn't wanted to be rude so I just waited for my mum, I pull my phone out my pocket, I had a text message, I opened the message, it was from my mum. It read "Sorry, going to be late, had to work late." I sighed putting my phone back in my pocket. I just stayed there for a while, I pulled my jacket around me, it was freezing. I then heard a door open and turned to look at the tour bus and blinked, someone stepped out, they looked around and spotted me. I bit my lip, thoughts running through my mind. 'Oh god, help, what if they come over, what if it was a robber that just robbed them.' The person started to slowly walked over, they then went past a street lamp and it shone down on them, instantly I knew who it was, it was Andy, he smiled kindly at me. "What's a young girl doing out here in the freezing cold?" He said.  
"I-I'm just waiting for my mum." I said, I stuttered slightly. "But you Andy!"  
"Yep, but please don't draw attention, I'm really tired." He said.  
"I wasn't going to." I said, softly, then a fan girl spots him and screams then a whole crowd of people came. I blinked at them all wondering why they did this, they were all trying to get close to Andy then I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Leave him alone, he just did an amazing concert and the guy needs some rest!" They all blinked slightly, backing away. Andy looked at me and smiled.  
"What's your name?" Andy asked me.  
"Annie." I answered, all the fan girls were slowly walking away.  
"Thanks for that Annie." He grinned. "While you wait for your mum do you want to come inside the tour bus and meet the rest of us?" I just nodded

slightly, he started to walk towards the tour bus and gestured me to follow, I followed after him, I pulled my jacket around me again. He opened the door and went in, I followed and looked around in awe, it was just amazing. I saw Jinxx, CC, Ashley and Jake all looking at Andy and then at me blinking.  
"Who's this beautiful girl Andy?" Jinxx asked him.  
"This here is Annie, she just helped me from a load of fan girls." Andy said. "And she is waiting for her mum so I said she could wait in here."  
"Welcome to the tour bus." CC grinned. I smiled faintly, I never thought going to my first concert to see Black Veil Brides would turn out to be so great after wards. Andy gestured me to sit in the space next to Jinxx and him self and I did, I looked at Ashley who smiled.  
"So did you enjoy the concert Annie?" He asked.  
"Yes, very much, it was amazing." I said. Andy then glanced at me but I didn't notice. They all exchanged strange looks when they saw Andy starting to stare. "Umm, Andy, Why are you staring at her?" Ashley asked, I then notice Andy staring at my and blushed faintly  
"I recognise you from the concert." Andy muttered. "I saw you in the crowd."  
"Really?" I smiled faintly, blushing even more.  
"Yep, you fought your way to the front didn't you." He said, I looked at him as my phone vibrated, I then looked away and pulled my phone out, another text from mum, I opened it and read it. 'Sorry love, going to be even later, do you want me to call someone else to pick you up or are you alright for now.' I sighed heavily. They all looked at me, knowing something was wrong.  
"What's the matter?" Jake asked, frowning slightly.  
"My mum is going to be even later now." I said.  
"Just tell her you are fine, for the moment." Andy said. "Your just talking to some friends, you could even say it was us." I looked at him when he said 'friends', did he really mean that, was I a friend of theirs now, nah I couldn't of been I only just met them but I just nodded and texted my what he said to text and sent it. I smiled slightly, knowing that I was with my idols, but I thought it was all a dream and I would wake up soon and this all would be over, so I pinched myself very gently, it hurt, it couldn't of been a dream, it was all real.


End file.
